The Life Of Fire
by PawPrintsinPaint
Summary: This is Chp. 1 of The Life of Fire. Its about a cat named Fire who lives alone. But one day a cat named Night comes along and changes her life forever. DO NOT COPY my charactors please. Thanks. Some things may be from ERIN HUNTER.


** The Life of Fire**

Fire woke to a soft glow that was coming through a small opening in the moss covered cave. She opened her eyes to find that outside a soft layer of snow had covered the ground. "Good thing I hunted yesterday," she said to herself. "Because I will have a tough time finding food today." She got up and shook the stiffness from joints and padded to the hole in the cave. She peered outside and saw what appeared to be rabbit tracks coming from a small bush a few tail lengths away. Fire sniffed the air and slowly inched her way towards the bush. The smell of rabbit was so strong she had to force herself not to faint. She crouched low and felt her muscles tightening. She waited a few more seconds before she sprung, landing right on the rabbits shoulders. Fire quickly bit into her preys neck leaving it lay limp in her jaws. "Nice catch!" Fire quickly whipped around at the sound of the strangers voice. Standing there was a tall, muscular tom with amber eyes. His whole body was black except for the fur on his head and his left paw, which was a soft gold. "W-who are you?" she said through a mouth full of fur. "I'm Night!" he said proudly. "What do you want?" she asked shyly. "Nothing really, I was just walking along when I saw you catch that rabbit." he pointed his tail at the rabbit in Fire's jaw. Fire dropped her prey and flicked her tail. "Well do you want it?" Night looked at the rabbit with longing in his eyes, "Sure, but only 'because you said I could." He padded forward and took the rabbit in his jaws. Night sat down and asked Fire, "Do you live in that cave?" Fire thought about her answer wondering if she told him the truth, would he try to take it from her? "That depends,'' she said "why do you want to know?" Night looked at the cat's green eyes and saw that she was very protective of her home. "Well, it's just that it looks nice and I thought…."he trailed off. His pause made Fire curious of what he really wanted. She looked deep into Night's eyes and looked behind the curious act, what she really saw was only hunger and loath. This cat was starving and very weak! "You could stay with me, but only till spring, Got It?" He looked at her gratefully, "Thanks and I got it." he said with a hint of amusement. "Follow me." she turned and led Night to her cave. Once inside she grabbed some moss and made a nest for him in a far corner next to a stream. "There! This is where you sleep." He climbed into the nest and made himself comfortable. Fire picked up the rabbit and brought it over to Night. "Here eat this." He lifted his head and took a bite. Fire bit into the warm rabbit and chewed silently. The two cats ate in silence and when the rabbit was nothing but fur and bones they both sat back and washed their pelts. Night got up and padded to the stream. He bent his head and lapped at the cool water. He sighed. He was grateful that he found this cat, without her he would have been dead before next spring. He knew that he must pay her back some how. He remembered that he didn't know her name so he asked, "What's your name?" She replied without looking at him, "Fire." "Nice to meet you Fire." She didn't reply instead she walked to her nest and curled into a ball. Night padded to his own nest and fell asleep.

Night slowly looked up to see the moon was just above the trees. Perfect! Just the right time. Night got up and started to walk as quietly as he could, trying not to disturb Fire. He looked at the sleeping cat as he passed her. She looked peaceful when she slept, less unsure of herself. He padded outside into the night. He walked a few paces and thought about what he was doing. The plan was simple. Go to the abandoned two-leg nest, go to the meeting and come back before dawn. No one would ever no he left. He walked on until he came to an abandoned two-leg nest. He walked up the steps and squeezed through the small opening. He looked around. Several of the cats were here, including Ripper, the leader. "You're late!" Ripper said with a low growl. "As always.." a cat whispered from the far side of the room. "I know, I traveled a long way yesterday and I just got back," Night said steadily. Ripper jumped gown from his spot and stalked up to Night. He shoved his face so close that Night had to take a step back to avoid falling over. "Where did you go? You knew we had a very important meeting tonight, yet you went on that mouse-brained trip anyway!" he growled. Night gulped but said strongly, "If I told you , you would forbid me of going any way!" Night was angry now. What did it matter where he was? He was here at the meeting. Maybe he was a little late, but who cares? Night stared defiantly into Rippers red eyes. "What is it that makes you so skeptical!?" he growled. Ripper snorted but said nothing. Instead he jumped back up on the pedestal. "Meeting will now begin." Night sat down right where he was, not caring about where he was supposed to sit. "As you all know, it is the season of Leafbare and we all will be struggling with food." Ripper began. "Not I," Night thought. Unsettling murmurs rippled through the cats. "That's why I say we stay as a group all through the cold season!" Ripper exclaimed. What!? All through Leafbare! How was he supposed to get back to Fire? He had to get out of here and fast. He raced toward the exit, but when he got there Ripper was standing guard. "You can't leave Night. You have to stay with us!"


End file.
